Balance Between Light and Dark
by Akira-of-the-wolves
Summary: A long time ago, a group of unique bladers protected the heavens, each of them servants of the Greek gods and goddesses. But sometime after Nemesis was defeated, Pluto is back and stronger than ever, with a plan to steal the balance of light and darkness. Now seven new bladers, descended from those Greek god legends, have been chosen to protect humanity from his ploy.
1. Chapter 1

So I just started to learn about Greek gods and myths in class, and this plot popped into my head. And I thought I'd be nice to take OCs. But I don't want to try and tackle a whole bunch, so I'll only take 5 or 6. You can find the form at the end of the chapter and please try to send through PM. ALSO, I tried my best with the Russian and German words, but I might of messed one or two up.

Chapter 1

**Mist Mountain-**

"Dynamis," Tithi's voice rang through the shrine's halls.

Tithi came round the corner. "Dynamis, I think someone made it through the maze, I'm not sure how, but they slipped past me."

Dynamis, who has been gazing up to the stars, turned his attention to his companion. "Someone is on their way here?" Tithi nodded a 'yes', "But the stars told me the legendary bladers wouldn't be needed until-"

"It wasn't a legendary blader." Before the two could continue their conversation, footsteps were heard and a tall, shadowy figure appeared. The figure was dressed in black robes with a hood, shadowing any signs of who they were. Alongside of the cloaked figure stood Pluto.

"Dynamis, long time, no see." Pluto spoke while shooting glances all around.

"What do you want, Pluto?" Dynamis rose from his seat. "You have no business here."

"But I do. You have the Book of Creatures and other books that will prove to be useful for our plan." Pluto looked from Dynamis to his partner, the one with the black robes. "Just give us the information and my friend here won't destroy this worthless shrine."

Both Dynamis and Tithi made a move to launch their beys, but Pluto's partner swiftly launched a plain white beyblade. The bey landed in the middle of the stadium. It spun fast and flames seemed to appear all over. The wind blew the shadowy figure's hood away to reveal a boy.

The boy looked to be around seventeen, with long (reaching his mid-back) blond hair that was tied into a loose pony tail with a silver clip. He had menacing magenta-lavender eyes. A scar was visible on the right side of his face, on the side near his eye. He was wearing a plain black shirt and black jeans with boots.

"What are you doing!?" Tithi cried out, noticing the fire spreading to the temple.

"Nothing much." The blond replied, "My name is Luca. Now if you will tell us where you've hidden the books, we'll leave."

"Never!"

"Suit yourself." Luca sighed. "And I thought I would have to kill a brat today." Both Dynamis and Tithi noticed the ground shaking and several rocks began to fall; the Mist Mountain Shrine was falling to rubble.

"Come Tithi, we must get out of here." Dynamis led Tithi around the corner while Luca and Pluto were distracted. Dynamis stopped by to pull out a torch from the wall, a passageway opened up and he dragged Tithi inside, the passage's entrance closing up behind them.

"What's going to happen now?" Tithi asked, frightened.

"We must find the bladers of the heavens." Dynamis began to collect various books and old-looking maps and scrolls from the walls and shelves, shoving them into his bag.

"The bladers of the heavens?"

"Yes, remember the bedtime stories I've told you?"

"Those are real?!"

"Yes, Tithi."

"So there really are a group of bladers who are descended from Greek god legends?"

"Yes Tithi, but there is no time to explain right now. We must get out of here and find Ginga and his friends for help, then we must find these bladers as soon as possible."

**Moscow, Russia-**

With a heavy sigh, a raven-haired boy sat up from his bed. He was pale with straight black hair that extended down his neck a bit, with bangs swept to the right and covering one of his lavender-blue eyes. After changing, he wore a red long sleeved shirt over a short sleeved black one all under a black jacket. He also put on black skinny jeans that were tucked into a pair of combat boots.

"Kimiko, honey, time to leave!" His mother's voice echoed through the small house. Kimiko came trotting down the stairs, pulling a pair of black fingerless gloves on.

"Hey mom, I'll see you later." His smooth voice rang over the clatter of dishes.

"Okay, be careful though. You know what will happen if you give the police reason to take you in again, right?"

"Yeah, mom." He smiled, grabbing his bey and clipping it to his brown belt.

"Okay, have fun." She kissed the top of his head and wrapped a red scarf around his neck.

Kimiko proceeded out into the bitter cold weather of Russia. The ground was blanketed with shimmering white snow. He ran down the cobblestone road of his small hometown. He passed by a group of students from his school and greeted them with a small 'hi'. Next, he traveled into the surrounding forest. He found a group of teens waiting with their beys.

"There you are, Kimiko Kurosaki, long time no see." One of the boys said.

"Well, when you take the blame for your friends beybattles, you are watched closely." He laughed slightly. In the town Kimiko lived in, beyblade had been banned sometime back. But why? Kimiko had no idea.

"Yeah, thanks for that." The boy smiled while holding a bey. "Wanna battle?"

"You bet!" Kimiko ran up to the makeshift stadium. "I haven't battled in forever." He aimed his silver and black bey towards the arena, his friend did the same.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it-"

"Nein!" An officer stepped in to their view. "Kurosaki! How many times must I take you in for beybattles?" The officer, Alios, who was originally from Germany, was furious. He was tall and thin, about 25 years old. He was short blond hair and dark blue eyes and was wearing his police uniform. He began barking commands, switching from German to Russian.

"Yes sir…" Kimiko sighed, understanding every world of it as he followed Alios to his car.

"What am I going to do with you?" Alios mumbled as they got in. "Why can't you follow rules? Why can't you obey without question or rebellion like your brothers?"

"Don't compare me to them." He growled with irritation and buckled his seatbelt.

OC FORM-

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Clothing:

Formal clothing:

Beyblade:

Moves:

Battle strategies:

God/Goddess descendant:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Element:

Color:

Symbol to represent your OC:

Where does your OC live (can be anywhere in the world):

PM me if you have any questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, no more OCs; I don't want to take too many. But maybe in the future, I'll take more for something I'm planning. But I'm not sure about going through with it yet. ALSO, big thanks to ShunKazamis-Girl for being my beta author and helping me with editing.

OCs accepted:

Rosalina Tendo - AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust

Frieda Belvini - Kawaiino Tenshi Kiki

Blaze Markaru - Winter-Snow-Wolf

Ninel Bychkoz - Lemon Quartz

Mark Yangmeng - CygnusCrown Night

Eugene Kang - ShunKazamis-Girl

Chapter 2

Japan-

"Whoa, Dynamis! Slow down, will you?!" Ginga cut in. "Now explain again and this time talk slower. Start by after you arrived in Japan."

"Ginga, I need your help finding a group of bladers. Much like the legendary bladers, but these group of bladers are descended from the Greek gods. We need their help to save the heavens from Pluto and his companion." Dynamis explained everything to him, his breath faltered a bit from speaking so fast.

"What exactly is Pluto plotting?" Kyoya asked.

"I have no idea…" He sighed. "But we must hurry and find these bladers before Pluto can hurt them or-.. worse."

"What do you mean by 'worse'?" Tsubasa questioned, folding his arms across his chest.

Dynamis made a silent gesture to Yu and Kenta when they were about to ask the similar question. "Forget I said that; now is not the time for that discussion." The others agreed silently.

"Then how do we find these bladers?" Ginga then realized.

"Unlike the legendary bladers, we know who these people are." Dynamis pulled out an old map from his bag, one of those which he retrieved from the passageway of the temple.

"This map tells us that the first blader we must find is in Rome, Italy. Her name is Frieda Belvini. Also, as we find each blader, our next location and name will appear on this map." He explained as a small pink dot lit up where Rome was on the map. The blader's name was also inscribed above the dot, also in pink. Everyone else looked in awe, before beginning their preparations to head for Italy.

Rome, Italy (I hope Frieda isn't too OOC)-

A girl was sitting in a small café. She was slender, yet curvy. Her chest was around C-cups and she was around 5''6'. She had scarlet hair with cherry-coloured highlights extending below her shoulders, as well as baby blue eyes. She wore a fair touch of makeup, which was light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and some rosy blush. Her skin is in a peachy-colored complexion and her finger nails were painted pink. The girl was wearing a light pink tank top with a picture of a red heart with wings, followed by a pair of light-washed navy shorts. She was also wearing a rose pink cardigan over her tank top that was waist-length, plus a pair of brown leather boots with 3-inch heels. As for accessories, she had a pastel pink headband accented with a bowtie, gold bracelets on her left wrist, a pair of hipster glasses, and her golden heart necklace. Her cherry-streaked hair was in a side ponytail and side bangs almost covered her right blue eye.

"I'm so bored." She mumbled to herself; a bowl of cherry ice-cream was in front of her and she had one headphone plugged into her ear, the sound of Ariana Grande's voice was present from her headphones. "No one is around to hang out or do anything fun with." She took another spoon full of ice-cream in her mouth.

"Hey Frieda, over here!" A boy with dark red hair and crimson eyes began towards Frieda. He was tall and fair-skinned, around 5"7'. His hair was tied back and extended to his shoulders. He wore a plain dark red shirt under a black leather jacket, as well as black jeans and boots.

"Huh? Oh, hey…" Wait, what was this guy's name? Frieda couldn't remember it from last time.

"Akira. We battled last week; you beat me." He stepped in front of her, smiling slightly.

"Oh, right! I remember now!" She exclaimed in remembrance. "Do you need something?"

"Kind of. I wanted to battle you again; a rematch." Akira explained to her.

"A rematch? Yeah, of course!" Frieda smiled before standing up to present her bey to him. "But Incandescent Aphrodite will beat you!" She smiled playfully.

Incandescent Aphrodite was a balance type beyblade. The colors were pink, lavender, and gold with a golden face bolt. The reddish-pink performance tip was semi-flat, while the energy ring was unusually pink (she'd gotten the exclusive Valentine's Day edition, so that's why). The spintrack was 100, and its appearance was rich in balance, thick in physique, and the lavender color sparkled.

Akira showed his bey briefly before urging Frieda to a deserted stadium in the woods nearby, away from the tourists in the city. Frieda took note of how he was not using the beyblade he had used last week. The bey was plain white with a light blue face bolt.

"Let's get started." Both aimed and on the count of three, they launched their beys. Akira's immediately planted itself in the middle of the stadium, showing no sign of moving any time soon. Frieda stood for a moment trying to create a plan to beat him; she knew this wasn't going to be as easy as the first time. As far as she knew, he wasn't going to be tricked by her charms and she hadn't located any weak points in his bey yet.

"Okay, Aphrodite!" Aphrodite obeyed and began its attempts to attack its opponent. The unnamed bey, on the other hand, was pushed around by the pink-lavender beyblade, but Akira didn't even try to fight back.

'This is weird, why isn't he fighting back like last time? He's just letting me push his bey around. If this keeps up I'll win, no doubt. But wait, Frieda, don't get cocky, he might have a special move to turn this around.' She kept thinking to herself as she watched her bey attacking from the stadium.

"You're stupid." Akira said.

"What?"

"You're stupid. You think you have the advantage." He crossed his arms.

"I-"

"I have the biggest advantage, due to my new bey."

"What's so special about this beyblade?" Frieda questioned him.

"It was given to me no long after you beat me last week. A man approached me and wanted my help. When I agreed, he gave me this special bey named Ice Drigger. Drigger only has one move; it does not attack or defend."

"I don't understand." Frieda's nose scrunched up in confusion. "What kind of bey doesn't attack or defend?"

"It's called an elemental beyblade. These beys are pure white with the elements symbol and color on the face bolt. The bey deal with the element you are assigned." Akira told her.

"Okay then, but why did you want a rematch?"

"Because you are one of the chosen bladers that are descended from Greek god legends." He gave a sly smile. "I have been ordered to take you out before a god claims you as their 'family' and you can team up with the legendary bladers and stop Pluto from achieving his goals." Frieda stared at him for a moment; processing the information she'd been given. "How about I show you my bey's only move now?"

Akira's bey glowed light blue for a moment before a blue mist covered the stadium and around Frieda's feet. "What's going on!?" She asked, alarmed. After the mist faded, the stadium was glazed over with ice and Frieda's feet were trapped inside it, frozen solid. "G-Get me out of here!"

"If I let you out, what would have been the point trapping you in the first place?" Akira retrieved his bey, clipping it back on his belt. He then picked up Incandescent Aphrodite and tucked it into his bag.

"Give me back Aphrodite!" She cried as the ice froze her once more, this time up to her knees.

"I have to go now, so I'll just leave you here until you're completely frozen and unable to foil Pluto's plans." Akira walked off back towards the town, leaving Frieda to freeze to her death.

The airport in Rome, Italy-

Dynamis walked out of the airport along with the other legendary bladers. They all gasped and took in Italy's beauty. "Keep in mind why we're here guys; we need to Frieda Belvini." Dynamis reminded them.

"Right!"

"But where do we even begin to look?" King asked, "This place is huge!"

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but hear that you were looking for Frieda Belvini?" Asked a girl who just passed by. "I saw her enter the woods near the café down the street; a red-haired boy was following her."

The woods-

The ice had frozen up to Frieda's stomach and right arm by now. She used her other arm to shove her bangs more to the side so that she could see better. Her baby blue eyes traveled up to the sky when a bright golden light appeared from the sky. A woman was wearing a dress that seemed to blend with the light. Her hair was long and golden while her eyes were a pink color. She was thin with a flawless completion.

"Who are you?" Frieda asked, awestruck that the beautiful woman was above her.

"I'm Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love." She smiled warmly at her. "I am your descendant, Frieda."

"So what Akira said was true?"

"Yes. Now, Frieda, take my hand so I may grant you my power to help you in the distant future." Aphrodite held her hand out.

She lifted her right arm to take the goddess's as the ice traveled to her neck and up her left arm. She took it and felt a weird surge of energy run through her. Aphrodite disappeared and so did the ice.

Frieda was sitting on her knees once the light was gone. She noticed a mark on the top of her right hand was now present, which was a light pink heart with an arrow. The mark wasn't the only new thing she discovered; she now had a raging headache and was feeling lightheaded. Not long after Frieda heard voices. She saw people approaching her and she recognized them as the legendary bladers. She then fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

The next OC will be introduced in the next chapter.

Frieda groaned and lifted her hand to block the sunlight. She was lying in a bed, wrapped up in blankets, and she just woke up thanks to the sun on her face. She appeared to be in an empty hotel room somewhere. She sat up and ran her hand through her now-messy hair. She yawned and looked around sleepily, until she realized she hadn't gotten her beyblade back after her battle with Akira.

Frieda practically jumped out of the bed and began to frantically look around for her shoes. She wanted to leave, find that Akira guy, and take her bey back. So far, she successfully found her right shoe, but for whatever reason, the right one was nowhere to be seen. She got onto her hands and knees and began to check under the bed. As she searched, the door opened and Ginga, Tsubasa, and Dynamis walked in.

"Frieda, what are you doing under the bed?" Ginga stepped toward her while Dynamis began rummaging through his bag.

"H-Hey there, I was just looking for my other shoe." Frieda said as she came out and sat on her knees.

"It's over there." Ginga said while pointing out that it had been next to the dresser the whole time.

"Thanks. Now I already know who you are and you seem to know who I am, so what's this all about?" She questioned suspiciously while slipping on her shoe. Ginga began to speak, only to have Tsubasa cut in.

"We don't have much time to explain every little detail, but you do know who Pluto is, right?"

"Yes," Frieda nodded as she sat down on the bed. "He helped revive Nemesis, didn't he?"

"That's correct. Except he's comeback with a new plan to conquer the world and this time it might not be as easy to defeat him. You see, Frieda you are one of six bladers who have been chosen to protect the heavens along with the world." Tsubasa told her.

She actually couldn't believe it, but the reality was there. "So what Akira said was true? Am I really a descendant of Aphrodite?"

"Yes." Dynamis moved to sit down across from Frieda. "And if I'm not mistaken, Aphrodite gave you a gift?"

Frieda hummed and thought back to the woods. "Yeah, but I don't know what she could've given to me. I don't feel any different and she didn't specifically hand me a gift."

"Don't worry about it, Frieda, when the time comes, the gift will make itself clear. But for now, I suggest you read this." Dynamis pulled out a leather-bound book from his bag. The cover was a dark brown color and was torn in a few places. Frieda took it and noticed that it didn't have a title.

"What is it about?" She began to flip through the pages, trying to make sense of the contents inside.

"It has some more information on what Pluto is likely to be planning."

Moscow, Russia-

After taking a short ride with Alios, Kimiko was taken to the police station. "So, I'm guessing the same process, right? Just a slap on the wrist and a warning… right?" He nervously followed Alios into the police station.

Alios sighed heavily and said, "Listen, unruhestifter (trouble maker), you knew what would happen if you were caught again; after all, after you saluted that woman last week-"

"Hey! Are we even sure that was a woman?" Kimiko cut in while pushing against Alios' arm in an attempt to stop him from opening the car door.

"Kimiko," Alios pushed him away. "You knew what would happen." Alios took Kimiko inside and led him through the waiting area and towards the elevator. He kept him close after getting out of the elevator on the third floor, holding down his arms and manoeuvring him through the crowded hall. They stopped at the end of the hallway in front of a door.

"Well" Kimiko sighed. "Can you at least come in with me, you know just in case she really does kill me?" He requested. Alios said nothing, only patting him on the back with an apologetic look. Kimiko took a deep breath and entered the room; closing the door behind me. A woman stood with her back turned to him while looking out the window.

"Who is it and what is it that you need- OH COME ON!" She stopped her sentence and yelled when she saw Kimiko. He gave her a big smile, trying to act as cute as he could.

"Hey there, Fuko, long time no see. How's the husband and children? You ever get that rash on your hand looked at?"

"Shut up." She snapped. "Why are you in my office?" Fuko was a tall woman with golden-blond hair falling around her shoulders and bangs framing her face. She had sharp purple eyes and a fair skin tone.

"You know, that's a very good question; why am I here? Why are you here? Why are any of us here-"

"SIDET!" (Russian dog command for 'sit') She yelled at him as if he was the black terrier she had at home. Kimiko quickly sat down in one of the leather chairs she had in front of her desk. "Golos." (command for speak).

"Alios brought me in because I disobeyed your order of no beyblading," He told the woman. "but I don't get why we can't-"

"Tiho." (command for quiet.) Fuko went on and on to talk about his punishment. She didn't do what she said she would last time Kimiko had been here, but instead he was to stay in his house for the rest of the month, no leaving under any circumstances. She even made him wear a band that said 'House Arrest' around his ankle, a reminder of what happens if he ever disobeyed again.

When she was done, she barked at him to leave and personally, Kimiko felt pretty degraded being yelled at like a dog. After that, Alios drove him home where he was greeted with a very angry father to deal with.

The cafe in Rome, Italy-

Pluto and Luca stepped out of the airport in Rome during nightfall. The two waited at the same café Frieda had been the previous day. Soon after taking their seats, Akira came running down the street and made his way towards them.

"Finally." Luca mumbled. "You're late."

"Sorry, but you will be glad to hear that I have Frieda Belvini taken care of." Akira smiled and handed Pluto Incandescent Aphrodite.

Luca accepted the bey but grunted in annoyance. "How do we know she won't be a problem? You've always been the weakest one of all of us; you probably let her go and just took her bey."

"I left her to freeze in the woods! Anyways, you're the one who let Dynamis and that brat get away" Akira crossed his arms smugly.

"That was not my fault!" Luca snapped, standing up to match Akira's height. He actually looked imposing compared to him.

Before anything could escalate into violence, Pluto stepped in and yelled, "Stop your petty argument this instant!" The two boys managed to calm down. "Now come on, we need to get to Paris before Dynamis does."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally chapter four is done! I don't plan on taking such a long break between chapters ever again. Anyways, Rosalina Tendo belongs to AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust and is Yu's older sister in the story. As always enjoy.**

**Paris, France-**  
Rosalina Tendo stood with her blue eyes fixated on the target before her. The red-haired beauty stood with an expression of focus while drawing her bow back and ready to hit her target. Her quiver of arrows sat next to her, as did the silver robes she had taken off due to the warm weather. Rosalina exhaled her breath before letting the arrow fly from the bow and straight towards the target. She hadn't hit it dead center yet, but she was very close. Rosalina sighed before setting the bow down on the grass and smoothing out the red dress she wore, which was being blown in the light breeze.

Rosalina had decided to take a break from her training and battling today. It was a nice day outside, which encouraged her to go out and practice archery, one of favorite pastimes. She went to pick up another arrow and her bow, only to find a dark green and brown snake entangled with the quiver. Rosalina found herself yelping and backing away; she wasn't one to enjoy the presence of the smaller grass snake, even though she knew it was harmless. She looked around as she tried to decide if she wanted to pick it up and move it or not.

Fortunately, she didn't have to. A hooded girl had been passing by when she noticed the snake. "Oh my," The girl smiled down at the reptile before bending to pick it up. She held it in her arms so she could stroke the animal's head. "Such a magnificent creature. Don't you agree?"

"Not really... I'm not one for snakes." Rosalina's mind thought back to the battle Yu had with that Reiji guy once; because of that, she haven't been able to enjoy snakes since.

"That's a shame." The girl said as she put the snake down and watched it slithering away to somewhere else. "I adore those cute little things."

"Uh, yeah, that's nice." Rosalina awkwardly tried to hint that she was no longer interested in talking to the girl. But either she didn't care or she just ignored Rosalina's discomfort.

"My name is Yuko, and you're Rosalina Tendo, right? I heard that you were a blader worth battling." Yuko reached down to pull her beyblade out; it was a standard white bey with a face bolt depicting a set of mountains on it.

"You want to battle me?" Rosalina questioned. "Well, I guess I will. A bey like that doesn't look like much; maybe you'll just be an easy match." The redhead turned around for a moment, ready to find the nearest bey dish to battle at.

"Wait, I'll just make us a place to battle." The hooded girl offered. She smiled deviously and went in a battle stance to launch her beyblade. As soon as her white bey landed on the ground, the two girls felt the earth before them crack and slowly begin to form a makeshift stadium. Rosalina frowned; Yuko must have wanted to create this because of an advantage she might have. Whatever the reason, Rosalina took position to launch her Rose Artemis. Yuko recalled her bey and also got ready to launch.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Let it rip!" Their beys went flying and landed at opposite ends of the battlefield. The white bey then moved to the center first thing for some reason. While Rose Artemis patiently waited for Rosalina's call, Yuko's beyblade didn't look too eager to move from that spot.

"Hmm, her bey must have good defence if she's willing to leave it open for me to attack. Let's try attacking to see what she's really got." Rosalina thought as she called for Artemis to attack. Artemis sped towards its opponent, crashing into the bey, which was being pushed back. Artemis continued to send small blows at the white bey the best it could. Still, Yuko didn't do anything but watch her beyblade being pushed around.

"You're not one for an action-packed battle." Rosalina commented before yelling out, "Let's see what you'll actually do now. Artemis, Rose Jubilee!" Artemis flew straight towards its opponent and a storm of red rose petals appeared as it attacked. The petals blocked their view of Yuko's beyblade. Though she didn't exactly send her opponent flying, Rosalina was sure the other bey slowed its rotation.

"Ok, I guess I'll start trying now; Boulder is a lot stronger than it looks!" Yuko grinned and looked down at her white bey. "You know what to do, Boulder!" Boulder's rotation seemed to pick up more speed, even after the hits it took from Artemis.

"Boulder? That's an odd name for a bey. Then again, this doesn't seem like a normal bey." Rosalina stated to herself as she watched a light brown aura surrounding Boulder. As soon as that happened, the earth began to shake and rise slowly to form four pillars around her opponent's bey. At this rate, it appeared that the bey dish wasn't much of a stadium anymore. "What are these pillars for?" She called out in questioning

"You'll see soon enough; they will play a part of my plan to take you down." Yuko smirked.

**The hotel room somewhere in Rome, Italy-**

Sometime later in the day, Dynamis was currently explaining to Frieda a bit more about how he and the others were able to find her in the first place. Frieda's blue eyes scanned over the map he laid out in front of her. "As you can see, the map sent us to find you first, and now we have to get to Paris to find Rosalina Tendo." Dynamis pointed out where Rosalina's name appeared in Paris's location, with a silver-coloured dot glowed below it.

"So this map just reveals to you who we need to find? That's convenient." She remarked.

"Yes, but the map may not always be accurate. I'm afraid as we continue to find these people, it might get tougher to locate them. " Dynamis sighed and carefully folded the old map back up.  
Frieda looked around the hotel room in contemplation as she ran over some things in her head. "So not all of the legendary bladers came along?"

"No, I thought it would be best for some of them to stay and make sure nothing bad happens to them." He answered.

"So when will we be leaving for Paris?" She questioned.

"I've just finished making arrangements to catch the next flight, which will be leaving this afternoon." Tsubasa walked up to the two from the doorway. "After almost freezing in that forest, you should just rest up until we leave."

"I feel fine now!" Frieda stood up quickly in determination. "I just want to know when I'm getting my bey back! Are you sure you didn't see that guy anywhere out there?"

"Ginga and Kyoya went looking for Akira all around the city, but they couldn't find him. By now, Akira must've probably met up with Pluto and have made plans to find Rosalina." Tsubasa deduced from what little knowledge he received so far.

"I'm aware of that; I just want to know if Pluto knows who to look for. I'm the only with a map like this, so it should be near impossible for him to be able to get any of these bladers before us." Dynamis spoke up.

"That-" Frieda wanted to say something, but she got cut off when a muffled shout was heard from the closet. "What was that?" Suddenly, the closet door was pushed open and Yu came out with a rather annoyed expression.

"Your conversations are sooo boring! Can we just go to Paris and find my sister already?" He complained.

"Yu, what are you doing here?" Tsubasa walked up to the younger boy in confusion. "We left you with Kenta and Benkei for a reason."

"Well, I heard that you had to go find Rosalina, so I went to the earliest plane I could go. While you were all looking for Frieda, I hid in the closet. I planned to sneak on the flight to Paris with you guys, but I couldn't take sitting in that closet any longer!"

"Yu, you shouldn't come here. You're needed back home." Tsubasa growled and grabbed the boy's arm to try taking him away somewhere. "You're getting on the next flight back to Japan before we leave."  
The younger boy had other ideas, though. "I don't wanna go back! You guys are gonna see my older sister so it only makes sense for me to go, too. Besides, how are you going to find her when you get there? I can take all of you to her favorite places; you'll find her faster that way!" Yu did his best to convince him and even did his best puppy-dog expression. Tsubasa sighed in defeat, knowing that Yu wasn't going to give up at this point.

"Fine, just don't cause trouble or anything." He just said as he let go of the boy's arm.

"Yay!" Yu gave a big smile. "I can't wait to see Rosalina!"

* * *

Rosalina's battle with Yuko had taken a turn in the hooded girl's favor after a couple of minutes. Originally, Rosalina believed she had the upper hand since Boulder didn't seem to attack or defend very well. But after Yuko gave further explanation about her elemental beyblade and how Boulder could manipulate the earth, the redhead finally understood. No wonder Yuko didn't want to battle in an actual stadium!  
"Tell me why you really wanted to battle me!" Rosalina demanded. "You're taking great measures to protect your bey from my attacks. You kept defending Boulder with an earth shield and attacking Artemis with balls of rock and dirt; it's a bit extreme for just a normal battle, isn't it?!"

Yuko's lips curled up into a more sinister grin. "I guess I should tell you then. According to Pluto's records, you're descended from a legendary Greek god or goddess. I don't know who, but your bey's name might related to your descendant. Besides, I've been sent by Pluto to stop you from being able to mess up his plans."

"And what are Pluto's plans?" The red-haired girl queried as she narrowed her eyes.  
Yuko waved it off dismissively. "It's none of your business. Now this battle has been pretty boring, so let's try something new." Rosalina watched the hooded girl's beyblade curiously. Did Yuko mean that Boulder was going to attack for the first time this battle, or was she going to send more chunks of earth at Artemis?

"Watch this! I'm going to stop Artemis's rotation with one hit!" She heard Yuko cry out. Rosalina's blue eyes widened when she saw a cluster of dirt and rock heading straight for her bey. She quickly called out for Artemis to dodge the incoming attack. Artemis raced around the stone pillars with the earth cluster following on its trail, which took on the appearance of a snake-like creature. The snake turned around one of the pillars after Artemis, but it crashed into the stone surface, causing rocks to crumble down on Artemis.

"Artemis!" Rosalina cried out as she ran up to the rubble. She began pushing the rocks away to find her beyblade under a large rock. Artemis ended up damaged, but it was nothing a few repairs couldn't fix. "Why would you do something like that?!" She screamed angrily.

"Trust me, I'm about to do a lot worse in a moment!" Yuko replied with a malicious tone in her voice. Rosalina stepped back at she felt the shield, which Boulder has been hiding in, melding back into the earthy stadium, but she tripped on one of the rocks behind her and dropped Artemis by accident. The hooded girl smirked, sending Boulder to attack Artemis. Each time Boulder hit Artemis, the beyblade was sent up into the air, only to fall back down and to be smashed by Yuko's white bey again.

"What are you doing!? Stop that!" Rosalina could practically see small pieces of Artemis's fusion wheel breaking off and cracking in some areas. "You already won, let me have Artemis back!" She shouted in anger.

"My mission is to either take down your bey or destroy it so you can't stop Pluto! Besides, smashing it into pieces is way more fun!" Yuko laughed cruelly while watching Rosalina's bey being pushed around by her own.

"I'm not going to let you do that!" Rosalina shouted, but then had to stop for a moment to think up some kind of plan. The only thing that came to her mind was to go into the bey dish and try to grab Artemis again. But it was obviously too dangerous to do... now what?

The hooded girl was still sadistically laughing at the damage Boulder has been creating when a bright light suddenly shone out of nowhere, cutting off her white bey's assaults. "Huh?" Yuko's laughter had stopped. In perplexion, Rosalina turned around to face whatever Yuko had been shocked by.  
A woman stood alone in the middle of the makeshift stadium . Her wavy, chestnut-brown hair was swept over her left shoulder and her quiver contained her bow and arrows. The woman's dark eyes held a stern look to them as she gazed at the messy sight in front of her. "I-It's Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the moon." Yuko muttered out of disbelief. Out of panic, she retrieved Boulder by command and made her exit, fearing of what the goddess might do to her.

"Rosalina," Artemis turned back and walked closer to the red-haired girl. "I am Artemis, your descendant." She spoke, stopping in front of Rosalina to take hold of one of her hands. "I'm sure you have questions for me, but everything will be explained soon. Dynamis and his friends should find you rather shortly."

"Dynamis?" Rosalina questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, he knows what is happening and he will better explain it than me. I can't stay much longer; for now take this gift from me." Rosalina's hand, which Artemis has been holding, began to glow a silvery-white color.

"A gift? What is it?" Rosalina tried to ask watched as the goddess withdrew her hand. Rosalina couldn't see anything new on her hand or any official sign of a gift, but it was still glowing. Confused, she looked back up only to find that Artemis was gone.


End file.
